Scoob (2020 film)
Scoob! is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film featuring characters from the Scooby-Doo franchise. Animated by Reel FX for Warner Animation Group, the film is directed by Tony Cervone, from a screenplay by Kelly Fremon Craig and a story by Matt Lieberman. It stars the voices of Frank Welker (who, as the title character, is the only member of the original cast to reprise his role), Pierce Gagnon, Ariana Greenblatt, Iain Armitage and Mckenna Grace as other classic animated characters. It is a reboot of the Scooby-Doo film series, and is intended to be the first film of a proposed set up for a Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe. Plans for a new Scooby-Doo film began in June 2014, when Warner Bros. announced that they would reboot the Scooby-Doo film series with Randall Green writing a new film. Cervone and Dax Shepard were initially hired to direct the film, with a script written by Shepard and Matt Lieberman. By October 2018, Shepard was no longer a part of the project and was replaced by Kelly Fremon Craig as screenwriter. Much of the cast were hired in March 2019 and production began that same month. Scoob! is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures on May 15, 2020. Synopsis The story features Scooby-Doo on how he met Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma and formed Mystery Inc., and soon face their biggest challenge yet: a plot to summon the ghost dog Cerberus. Voice cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Will Forte as Shaggy Rogers **Iain Armitage as young Shaggy Rogers *Zac Efron as Fred Jones **Pierce Gagnon as young Fred Jones *Gina Rodriguez as Velma Dinkley **Ariana Greenblatt as young Velma Dinkley *Amanda Seyfried as Daphne Blake **Mckenna Grace as young Daphne Blake *Tracy Morgan as Captain Caveman *Kiersey Clemons as Dee Dee Sykes *Ken Jeong as Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *Mark Wahlberg as Blue Falcon *Jason Isaacs as Dick Dastardly Production Development On June 17, 2014, Warner Bros. announced that they would reboot the Scooby-Doo film series with Randall Green writing a new film. On August 17, 2015, Tony Cervone was hired to direct the animated film on the script by Matt Lieberman, while Charles Roven and Richard Suckle would produce the film along with Allison Abbate. Dan Povenmire would be involved in a creative capacity and would executive produce the film. At 2016 CinemaCon, the film's official title was announced to be S.C.O.O.B., about Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Machine gang working for a larger organization. The film is intended to lead into a cinematic universe based on Hanna-Barbera properties. In September 2016, it was reported that Dax Shepard would be directing the film along with Cervone, whilst he would also write the script along with Lieberman. In October 2018, it was announced that Shepard was no longer a part of the project and was replaced by Kelly Fremon Craig as screenwriter. Casting In March 2019, Frank Welker was revealed to be reprising his role as Scooby-Doo, while Will Forte, Gina Rodriguez, and Tracy Morgan signed on to voice Shaggy, Velma, and Captain Caveman, respectively. Later that month, Zac Efron and Amanda Seyfried joined the voice cast as Fred and Daphne. Matthew Lillard and Grey Griffin, the longtime voices of Shaggy and Daphne, respectively, claimed that they had not been contacted about the decision to recast their roles. Efron's casting as Fred also marks the first time the character will not be voiced by Welker, not counting the times the character was a child or portrayed in live-action. In May 2019, Mckenna Grace, Iain Armitage, Ariana Greenblatt, Pierce Gagnon and Frank Welker cast as young versions of Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Scooby-Doo, respectively. Release The film is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on May 15, 2020. Previously, the film was set for a September 21, 2018 release, but was pushed back to the former date. Marketing The first trailer was released on November 11, 2019. Category:Theatrical movies Category:Hanna-Barbera